


All was well

by RiseAgainstTheSilence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseAgainstTheSilence/pseuds/RiseAgainstTheSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of events cause Sam's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All was well

"Damn, we have to get her!", Sam yelled as he, his brother and Castiel chased Meg through the sewers of Chicago. "Watch out, Sam!", Dean shouted. But it was too late. Sam had already run into a low hanging pipe. A whole lot of blood splattered on the walls of the tunnel.  
Dean got down to his knees next to his brother, who laid on the ground. Dean tried to feel his brother's pulse, but he couldn't feel anything. He looked dramatically at the man in the trenchcoat : "He is dead." Castiel dipped two fingers into the blood around Sam's head. It was still warm. Castiel smelled his fingers. Then he licked them carefully. "Actually, that's pretty damn tasty", he said as Dean looked bemused at him "But yeah, it's definetly his blood." "How would you know if it's his blood anyway?", Dean asked astonished. "Does that really matter now?", Cas answered. "Not at all Cas...But stay here for a moment, I'll check if anything evil is around."  
Cas smiled : "I'll just wait here then."-"I love that song", Dean said with a laugh as he turned on the flashlight. "I'll be right back." Castiel lent against the wall. "That's what I'll do…", he hummed. He always did that when Dean was not around. "I'll just wait here th…" He heard a low noise. Was that Dean?  
"D-Dean? Is that you?" Nobody or nothing answered. 'It is behind me. It is always behind me and I'll be scared to death when I turn around. He took a deep breath and turned around.

Although there wasn't anything in sight, Cas made a tiny screachy sound. There was nothing but darkness, some water and Sam's dead body, which didn't lay on the floor but had sat up. "Damn Cas, what happened?", Sam groaned. But Castiel screamed so hard he couldn't hear him and as a reflex action, he kicked Sam so hard in the face that Sam flew up on his feet, stumbled a few steps backwards, slipped on a puddle and fell on a pile of knives, which Cas has collected. Sam was dead. 66 rats hurried to his dead body and brought it to their king. Finally, Dean came back to the scene. "Cas, where's Sam's body?", he asked. Castiel answered thoughtfully : "Some friendly rats brought it to their king." "Ok Cas", Dean said "Did you at least save his jacket?" - "What? Uhm…no." - "That's a pity. I really liked it. Anyways… I'm hungry. Do you want to eat something?" - "Yeah sure."  
So they finally climbed out of the sewers and went to eat some mashed potatoes.


End file.
